This invention relates to protective coverings for the face and neck that are needed when working in hazardous conditions or using fast moving vehicles or engaging in sports that involve high speed, open air, cold temperature, dust or airborne particulate.
Many materials have been introduced to mimic leather, whereas this invention will use leather preferrably so as to provide the best air dam. Similar leather articles have a fabric liner sewn to the leather and we found this to be a serious drawback to the working article. In order to accommodate sanitary considerations associated with the face, mouth, nose, and neck, the inner liner is washable and interchangeable. It is made of flannel, or like material, in two layers to accomodate the design of having no metal come in contact with the face, or the skin on the back of the neck, it uses snap closures to both adhere the flannel liner to the outer leather dam, and to fasten the entire bandana together at the back of the neck.
Many similar articles use Velcro to fasten around the neck and this product is designed to avoid the problem of Velcro degradation and hair catching in the Velcro fastening. This invention seeks to provide both protection and comfort, while establishing a visual image that is aesthetically pleasing.